Seeing The Other Side Of Things
by Sasha Warren
Summary: A romance is sparked between two very unlikely people.....and it causes a lot of problems and adventures! FLAMERS WELCOME!
1. Default Chapter

"Seeing the Other Side Of Things"   
Summary: A romance begins between the two most unlikely people....and it causes more problems they anyone expected.   
  
Chapter 1  
Of Snowballs and Presents  
by Sasha Warren  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot and I added some characters to fill the houses up a bit. Just think they've been at school forever.   
  


Hermione's hair fluttered as she snored, tossing and turning.   
"Hermione?" asked a tiny voice.  
"Huh?" Hermione grumbled as she rolled over, nose to nose with Ginny Weasly.  
"AHH!" screamed Hermione. "What-are-you-doing?" she screamed at the top of her lungs.   
" Well a- it's Christmas..." murmured Ginny in an innocent voice.  
"You are just like my little cousin, Rupert." groaned Hermione "Four o'clock in the morning and he's unwrapped all his gifts!"   
Ginny tittered quietly. "Come on....it's six thirty!"  
Hermione mumbled something about sleep and then rolled out of her four poster. She pulled on a blue bathrobe over her nightgown and followed to the foot of Ginny's bed. Ginny immediatly began ripping off paper from one large box.  
"WOW!" said Ginny upon opening the box "A WHOLE box of choclate frogs!"  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "You are fourteen years old and you act like my seven year old cousin!" she laughed.  
Ginny glared at Hermione in mock-out rage. Just then they heard footsteps stomping up the stairs to the dormitory.   
"Hi." said Ron, in a gleeful tone.  
"Ron!" laughed Hermione "You are JUST like Ginny!"   
"It's a Weasly thing, I guess.." he shrugged.   
It was then that Harry came into the room, looking like Santa Claus in his new red sweater from Mrs. Weasly.  
"Err!" groaned Ron "She gives you different colors every year, but me no, it has to be maroon!" he gestured towards the discarded sweater on the floor.   
The four had fun looking at each other's presents, until they grew bored with the gifts and walked downstairs for a snowball fight.   
  
Ron waved his wand and muttered some words. Immediatly snowballs were pelting at Harry.  
"Where did you learn that?" asked Harry, impressed.  
"Just a little trick Fred and George taught me!" smiled Ron  
"Speaking of Fred and George-" Harry pointed to two indentical figures running towards them.  
"Hey Harry!" said the twins in unison.  
Harry waved jollily and the twins began chucking snowballs at Ginny and Hermione who were cowering behind a snowbank.   
"Argh!" shrieked Hermione as a large snowball hit her sqaure in forehead. She returned the hit with an extra large snowball which failed to fly and landed three feet away. Ron gave Hermione an amused grin.  
"Oh stop it!" she yelled, suceeding to throw a snowball with landed right on his nose. Ron looked at Hermione and then at his watch.  
"Come on, guys," he muttered "We've been out here for two hours, lets go inside."  
"Priss..." murmured George jokingly as everyone followed Ron up to the castle.   
  
The rest of the day was a rather boring one. Ginny and Hermione spent most of their time in the library reading their new books. Harry and Ron had a rather adventurous game of exploding snap. George seemed to be enjoying his new "Fillibuster Fireworks 2002" and Fred had contented himself by blowing up the toilet in the prefects bathroom (don't ask how he got the password!). That night as Ginny and Hermione were walking down to the Great Hall for dinner, they noticed some noises coming from the broom closet.  
  
Ginny, always the curious one, opened the door.   
"Parvarti!" she laughed "Shameus!" "I'm surprised at you!"   
Parvarti brushed hair out of her face and grinned.  
"Good thing it was you who found us and not Snape!" she laughed  
"Yeah." smiled Ginny  
"But what if it was her and I?" said a cold voice from aorund the corner. Snape stepped out from behind a bend in the wall.   
  
  
DANDANDAN!!! Stupid so far I know........ FLAMES WELCOME! I LOVE TO LAUGH AT THE PEOPLE WHO WASTE TIME JUST TO TELL PEOPLE HOW STUPID THEIR STORY IS....LOL......BRAINLESS PEOPLE!!!! 


	2. "In Which Hermione Has Detention"

  


Chapter 2  
"In Which Hermione has Detention"  
GASP! *hehe I crack myself up!*  
  


Note: I make cracks about Parvarti and Lavender in here, don't like it, live with it....hahaha!   


******************************************  
_Ginny, always the curious one, opened the door.   
"Parvarti!" she laughed "Shameus!" "I'm surprised at you!"   
Parvarti brushed hair out of her face and grinned.  
"Good thing it was you who found us and not Snape!" she laughed  
"Yeah." smiled Ginny  
"But what if it was her and I?" said a cold voice from aorund the corner. Snape stepped out from behind a bend in the wall.   
*****************************************  
_

Hermione who had been standing shocked near the door, stepped in front of the door in a vain attempt to cover Shameus and Parvarti who had been *ahem* making out, in the broom closet. Professor Snape, grabbed Hermione by her tie and moved her from the way.  
"Tut, tut" he clucked "What will your head of house say?"   
Parvarti being the brainless fluff she was, hopped out of the closet.  
"See Professor," she said glowing bright red  
"Shameus and I were studying!"  
"In a broom closet?" he replied coldy  
"Yeah?" she answered meekly, in more of a question.   
"I don't think so..." hissed Snape as he grabbed Parvarti by the ear and pulled her towards him.   
"You four," he pointed to all of them "Follow me."  
"but-" protested Hermione  
"Shut it Granger!" yelled Snape.  
Hermione shut her mouth. Upon reaching his office, the four students sat down.   
"Let's see..." mumbled Snape, enjoying this very much.  
"How about a detention and 10 points from Gryfindor each?"  
He ordered them to leave the room.   
At dinner Hermione, Ginny, Shameus, and Parvarti all recieved slips that read:  
  


**_Your detention will be tommorow night at 8:01pm  
  
_**

"Eight oh one?" questioned Ginny  
"He wants to make us late...that git!" complained Shameus.   
Hermione was rather quiet as she, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Shameus, and Parvarti walked up to the room.   
"Night Gin, Mione'" muttered Ron as he went up to the dorm  
"Night guys." said Harry, very tired  
"Shameus kissed Parvarti and waved to Ginny and Hermione.  
"Night Guys!" said Ginny and Hermione in unison.  
"Uhh..." groaned Hermione as she pulled on her nightgown.  
"What?" asked Ginny as she adjusted her pajama top.  
"I-I-I have detention!" screamed Hermione horrified.  
"I was aware." said Ginny dryly.  
"But-But-I've never had a-a.."  
"a dentention?"  
"yeah thats it"  
Ginny giggled "Oh Mione' you make SUCH a big deal, me and Ron have gotten it loads of times!"   
Hermione sighed, her long brown hair falling in front of her face.   
Ginny left the dorm for her own room, wishing Hermione good sleep.   


  
******************************************  


The next night Ginny and Hermione met at the common room, to walk to their detention. They were utterly silent as they walked.   
"Hello" spoke a cold and unruly voice.  
Argus Filch was leaning against a statue in the Great Hall.   
"Ms. Patil and Mr. Finnigan are already in the dungeons."  
Hermione gulped and followed Filch, Ginny close behind her. They reached the Dungeons, and grumbled when they two buckets and two mops neatly propped against the wall. Four figures were already mopping.  
**Four? **thought Hermione  
She was not surprised when she saw who it was......Fred and George Weasley who were laughing as they sprayed each other with water. Hermione chuckled, Fred and George...quite stereotypical, don't you think?   
Picking up a mop with disgust she began to mop along with Ginny and the others. When Filch left, the twins abruptly stopped scrubbing.   
"Guys....." said Fred in a low growly voice.  
"We have an idea!" laughed George.  
"What?" groaned Hermione.  
"Let's Par-tay!!" screamed George, flicking his wand and watching as hundreds of green streamers shot out of it.   
"Errr..." Hermione deplored.  
She kept mopping as Shameus, Parvarti, Fred, George, and finally reluctantly, Ginny sat down.  
"Oh come on Herm!" chortled Parvarti with a note of allure in her high bubbly voice.   
"Absolutley not!" whispered Hermione harshly. "If Filch walks in....." her voice trailed off.  
Fred stood up, walked to her and pulled her to the circle.   
"What shall we do?" queried George  
"Oh oh!!" squealed Paravarti "I have an idea!"   
"Well....." said Ginny  
"Spin The Bottle!" shrieked Parvarti.  
"Spin the what?" inquired Shameus curiously.   
"Oh.." continued Parvarti "We went on holiday to America last summer to visit my half cousin and it's the funnest game!!"  
"NO WAY!" screeched Hermione after she heard the rules to the game.  
"Shh..." said George as he covered her mouth. "Sounds fun, why don't we give it a go?"   
Ginny nodded slowly as did the others.   
"I'll go first!" Parvarti waved her wand and a bottle appeared. She grasped it and turned it. It landed on Ginny. Ginny giggled. Paravarti tried again. It landed on George. George leaned over and pecked a kiss onto Parvarti's glossy lips.   
"I don't like this game." whined Shameus.  
George took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Ginny.  
"Uh....can I skip that?" laughed George.  
"Ok." they all agreed. Ginny grasped the bottle and spun it. It landed on Shameus. Ginny cringed and leaned over.   
"I like this game!" panted Shamus as Ginny pulled away. Parvarti leered at him. Shameus took the bottle gingerely and then spun it. It landed on Hermione. Hermione groaned. Shameus leaned over and quickly and softly pecked her tan lips. When Shameus wasn't looking she quickly wiped her lips with the sleeve of her robes. Hermione took the bottle from the floor and spun it.   
_....................................  
_It landed on Fred. Fred grinned a Weasley grin, his red hair highlighting his freckles. Hermione leaned in. Their lips lingered apart from each other, about an inch apart. Then Fred leaned in hungrily and kissed her lips.   
**MMMM.** he thought as he tasted her kiwi lip gloss.   
Fred was so into the kiss, he didn't realize Hermione trying to pull away. His hands held fast around her waist.   
**Man, she's a good kisser. **he thought.   
Next thing he knew it George was pulling him off of Hermione, who was battling him off of herself. "Geez Fred, don't go trying to eat my friend!" laughed Parvarti. Hermione gave him a look of hatred and turned her face away.   
  
Ok, earlier I had asked for reviews.......but thanks to catsrule dogsdrool, I have decided not to! SO HAHA!   
  
  



	3. Hermione, Wake up and Smell The Pumpkin ...

"Hermione, Wake Up and Smell the Pumpkin Juice!"  
Chapter 3   
by Sasha Warren  
Jk rowling owns the chracters yayayayay  
  
catsrule dogsdrool: THANK YOU! YOU ARE AN AWESOME REVIEWER!  
*********************************_  
Man, she's a good kisser. he thought.   
Next thing he knew it George was pulling him off of Hermione, who was battling him off of herself. "Geez Fred, don't go trying to eat my friend!" laughed Parvarti. Hermione gave him a look of hatred and turned her face away.   
_*********************************  


Hermione awoke the next morning feeling drowsy. She looked down and laughed when she realized she had fallen asleep in her jean skirt and yellow t-shirt. She walked to the mirror and ran a brush through her unruly hair, gave up and resorted to putting it into a bun. She gave a look of disgust as she looked down at Paravarti and Lavender's makeup which was spread all over the counter. Her lips were dry so she searched the counter for chapstick, but to no avail. She finally gave up and slapped on some of Parvarti's strawberry lip gloss. She began to pull on her uniform when she realized it was Sat. She quickly pulled on some jeans and a powder blue sweater. She skipped downstairs to see Ginny sitting with Fred and George.   
"Hi!" she called as she sat with them.  
"Why are you in such a good mood?" laughed Ginny.   
"Maybe it's cause my dear ol' brother tried to EAT her last night!" chortled George.  
Fred turned bright crimson and began eating his oatmeal. Ginny whispered over to Hermione.  
"Is that why you are so happy?"  
Hermione whispered back.  
"No! What he did was completely horrible!"  
"He likes you."  
"No. That was purely animal sexual desire!"   
"Whatever you say...." sang Ginny in a sing-song voice.   
Hermione ignored Ginny and returned to her pumpkin juice.  
"He likes you......" muttered Ginny between sips of juice.   


*********************************  
  


That night, Hermione stood on the balcony outside of the Gryfindor common room. She watched a shooting star pass overhead. She smiled and she felt so utterly peaceful, like she'd never felt happy before. She was startled by movement behind her and she saw one of the twins walking out to the balcony.  
"Hey Hermione." he said.  
**hmm. **she thought **whichever one he is, he looks kind of cute. **as she stared at him in his white tshirt and blue boxers.   
"George?"  
"No, it's Fred."  
"Oh." she said bluntly  
"You still angry with me about that night?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Because you acted like an animal."  
"All I did was kiss you."  
"I've never had a boyfriend, let alone kiss!"  
"YOU'VE NEVER KISSED?" said Fred, obviously very suprised.  
"No."  
"I don't like you in *that* way, I don't know what came over me."  
"Well. I guess I understand, it's just I'm not like you."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Your comical and you have lots of girls, and I'm more of a......bookie."  
"Well I can't deny that." smiled Fred slicking back his hair.   
"I guess it would be nice to love."  
"Why don't you ask someone out?"  
"They'll say no."  
"Well, you can always blow up a toilet."  
Hermione snorted.   
"Or-"  
"Or what?" asked Hermione  
"I could, you know."  
"No, I don't know!"  
"I could teach you."  
"How?"  
"Like pose as your boyfriend."  
"How would that help?"  
"First off, once a girl has a boyfriend, all the other guys will know you are dating and then they'll want you."  
"I see."  
"We can "date" for a few weeks and then "break up"...  
" No."  
"Why not?" pleaded Fred.  
"I don't have time for silly dating. I am working on becoming head girl and my OWLS."  
"Ok, then."  
"G'night Fred." said Hermione as she left the balcony.  
"Night Herm."   
Hermione snuggled in bed, closing her eyes, and finally falling asleep.   


******************************   


Hermione was sitting on her bed listening to Lavender and Parvarti gossip.  
"Hermione!" said Lavender.  
"So who do YOU like?"   
"No one!" answered Hermione  
"You've never even had a boyfriend, come on!" screeched Lavender.   
"And.." continued Parvarti "I'm having a party for couples only and you can't come without a date."  
"I don't care Parvarti!"  
"I bet you couldn't get a date it you tried!" sneered Lavender  
"I could too!"   
"Prove it." stated Parvarti,  
"How?"  
"Ask someone out, you have to keep a guy for one month."  
"And?"  
"If you don't, I'll tell Snape who really stole from his stores in second year!"  
"How did you know?"  
"We're not stupid Granger." laughed Lavender.   
"And if I win?" asked Hermione  
"You get invited to my party!"   
Hermione snorted.  
"Fine, fine I'll give you 25 galleons!" laughed Parvarti.   
Hermione thought about it. She wasn't normally one to take bets. Actually she never took them, but this was her repuataton at stake. She'd never get Head Girl if Snape found out about the Boomslang skin!   
"Y-Yes" she stuttered.   
"Great!" smiled Lavender.  
Suddenly Hermione smiled. She knew just who to talk to!   


******************************   


Hermione left the dorm to go find Fred.   
"Fred!" she called when she saw him playing exploding snap.  
"Oi Hermione!" he called.  
She walked over to him.  
"Fred, I want to take you up on your offer."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Cool. What should we do on our first date? Oh! I know! Let hex Snape!"  
"NO!"  
"Just joshing!"   
Fred stood up on his chair.   
"EVERYONE!" he screamed "Hermione and I are going out!"   
Hermione glowed redder than Weasley hair. Everyone cheered.   
**This is going to be an adventure **she thought as she swallowed a lump in her throat. 


	4. Date Disaster

Chapter 4_  
_Date Disaster_  
jk rowling owns all the characters...so on...so on  
  
"EVERYONE!" he screamed "Hermione and I are going out!"   
Hermione glowed redder than Weasley hair. Everyone cheered.   
**This is going to be an adventure** she thought as she swallowed a lump in her throat.  
  
_

Hermione awoke the next day, feeling very queasy. She knew what today was. Her and Fred's first day as a "couple". She figured she might as well look the part, so as she rolled out of bed she tried a bit harder to look nice. She pulled on jeans and a pink t-shirt. Then she groaned as she saw the makeup. She disliked makeup. She'd only worn it a few times before, for the Yule Ball last year, and Christmas Dinner.   
**It's a small price to pay, to show up Lavender and Parvarti! **She thought as she grabbed a small pink tube of mascara. She swiped on pink eyeshadow, a dab of blush, and a bit of lip gloss and walked downstairs.   
**WOW! **thought Fred when he saw her coming down the stairs.  
"Hi....sweetie" he said to her softly  
"Uh..hi." mumbled Hermione  
Ron gaped.  
"Oh haven't you heard," said Fred "Hermione and I are going out."  
"Oh."  
Ron turned back to his meal.   
"Oh Ron," laughed Hermione as she mussed up his hair "You are always the last to find out, aren't you?"  
"Yeah." grumbled Ron .  
Hermione began to pick at her food. Fred streched out his freckled arm and put it around Hermione's waist. At first, she found it strange and awkward, then she began to warm up to the idea.   
**Of course **she thought **this is just pretend, after all.   
**Fred casually leaned over, moving his lips towards hers and much to hermione's suprise, he planted his lips on hers. She pushed him way.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" she whispered angrily.  
"We want this to be realistic, don't we?" whispered Fred back.   
Hermione mumbled something about regret, then submitted herself. Fred gave her a short, sweet kiss, first making sure the entire school was watching.   
**Mmm.** thought Fred as he tasted her strawberry lips.   
Fred mentally slapped himself. **I shouldn't be thinking like this!** he scolded himself. **Look, Hermione is kind of cute, but she's not my type. She's timid, and smart, and always does the right thing! I'm, well not like that. I'm outspoken, and I'm not dumb, but I'm not, well an exceller, and I hardly ever do the right thing! Plus, everyone would tease me endlessly!  
**"FRED?" asked Hermione for the eighth time, this time playfully mussing his hair.  
"Yeah babe?" he answered without thinking.  
"Babe?" she asked "Look Fred, we don't have to be THIS convincing!"  
"Oops." murmered Fred. **  
**Hermione rolled her eyes and winced as some eyeshadow got into her eye.   
"You alright?" asked Ron.  
"Fine." Hermione managed to squeak.  
"So Mione'.." began Fred "What do you want to do today."  
"Um." started Hermione innocently "How about a walk around the lake."   
It was more of a command than a question.  
"Err- Ok." muttered Fred, looking doubtful.   
  
After breakfast, Hermione and Fred walked down towards the dismal looking lake and sat down. Hermione waved her wand and shouted "Alatrosis!" and immediatly a picnic blanket was set out. She sat herself down, smoothing out her dark jeans as she sat. Fred sat next to her, his red hair blowing in the slight wind.   
"Great!" sighed Hermione sarcastically.  
"What?" asked Fred.  
She pointed over to Paravarti and Lavender walking down the lake.  
"Now we HAVE act like a couple."   
Fred looked a bit hurt, then perked up a bit. He leaned in a kissed her slightly, soft as a breath. Then they lingered an inch apart, Fred taking in the sweet scent of her soft breath, that was blowing over his lips. His eyes moved up her face, taking in every detail.  
**God, she's pretty **he thought. Then turned his eyes to her. Suddenly his hand was at the nape of her neck undoing the tidy bun, that was always there, religiously. He watched as her honey hair, fell over her shoulders, engulfing her in beauty.   
**I'm a pretty good actor **he thought **I actually believe myself! **  
Hermione sighed. They lay on the blanket, staring at each other for a long time, when Hermione broke the silence by bursting into a fit of giggles.   
"Huh?"   
"Fred, come on, lets walk!"   
She grabbed his hand and they began walking slowly around the lake, talking about nothing in paricular. Around twelve, they went back to the blue checked blanket and settled down.   
Hermione waved her wand and shouted "Aminito Pastra!".   
Instantly two turkey sandwiches appeared on the blanket. She lifted her wand once more and shouted "Amino Sapsio!" and two bottles of water, and two cookies appeared.   
"Mmm..!" said Fred as he bit into the sandwich. After they finished the food, they once again began to walk. Suddenly Fred stopped walking, still holding onto Hermione's hand.   
"Come on Fred!" said Hermione sternly "You are beggining to scare me now!"   
Fred pointed to Lavender and Paravarti who were watching them from across the lake.   
He leaned in, moving his lips closer and suddenly, caught his shoe on a branch. He tugged at his shoe, cursing it for ruining his moment. He hand slid from Hermione's. His hand rammed in her side, sending her tumbling down the hill. Without thinking, he began to dash for her, his foot still caught. He went flying, hitting Hermione and sending her rolling into the lake. Hermione came up from the water, mudd dripping from her hair and not looking very happy. Mascara was running down her face. Fred suppressed a chuckle, and reached out his hand to help her up.   
  
  
R/R Please!   



End file.
